Rain
by kbchick
Summary: i'm no good at summaries. srry! Nothing else that makes sence or could be added on so... Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Vince? Speak to me. Vince?!"

He shook the Goth fairy's shoulders.

The sky had gone from navy to dark gray in moments. Rain fell over London as Howard kneeled in the middle of a street with his pale, motionless friend in his arms. He pulled Vince into his chest. His heart was breaking in two.

Why couldn't it have been him? Vince always risked his life to save his. Couldn't Howard, maybe just once, save his?

"Oh, Vince," he cried, pressing his lips to his friend's hair.

But he wasn't just his friend. That is why this shouldn't of happened. Vince was his everything. The reason he had even gone into-

It doesn't matter anymore, he thought. Nothing does.

To see Vince smile and to make him laugh was Howard's purpose.

Now, He was purposeless.

_He couldn't tell if he was crying or if the rain had taken the place of his tears..._

* * *

He draped his tweed jacket over Vince's body, leaving his face exposed. He placed his hat on Vince's hair.

"I know you'd be pissed if your precious hair got wet." He tried to chuckle but failed miserably.

He connected their foreheads and closed his eyes.

"My other half...come back...please..." he whispered between tiny sobs. He laid Vince down gently. He pulled something out from the jacket pocket.

"I wish this day never happened," he whispered desperately. "I wish he never found you. I wish he didn't..." He couldn't speak. He couldn't choke out any more words.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and dabbed Vince's cheeks with a handkerchief. As the anger swelled deep inside him, he threw the object as far as he could.

He heard it shatter.

He waited, breathing heavily. Just waiting for something; anything to occur.

Damn it all...

_He waited a bit longer before losing hope._

* * *

He lifted Vince again, working the man's little arms around his neck, linking them. He stood securing the forever young man on tightly. He started walking, shuffling, towards Nabootique.

He ignored the glares, the whispers of crowds and the gasps of disgust. There was only one thing left to do-the only thing to do-and he wasn't going to let them distract him.

The rain seemed to poor harder on the pair, weighing down on Howard's conscience. His knees started trembling.

_How could I let this happen? Didn't even get a chance to tell him I lo-_

His thoughts were interrupted by screams of terror. A wall of white light enveloped the entire town of Camden. He turned slowly, a little frightened. A beam erupted from the mysterious wall. It lured him in... Like a moth to a flame...

He walked towards it.

_HOWARD!_

* * *

_Howard!_

He jerked upward, drenched in sweat. He was panting; his hand his chest, clutching his heart. Vince was sitting on the side of Howard's bed, with one hand in his lap and the other on his friend's shoulder.

"Howard. Can you hear me?"

He looked into the eyes that left him breathless. He nodded unable to speak. He saw worry in them, taking away from their beauty.

_You're alive_, he thought. His breathing becoming more relaxed. He could feel Vince's heartbeat through his fingertips.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Where are we?" He looked around nervously.

"What d'you mean? We're in the flat. At Nabootique?" Howard noticed Vince hadn't taken his eyes of him. He bit his lip before continuing. "I was comin up to tell you its your shift. But when I came in I...uh..."

He removed his hand, placing it next the one in his lap and looked down. "You said some stuff in your sleep." He cleared his throat. "You said 'no reason to live.'"

The room went quiet. Vince stood, his eyes hidden. "Look, um," He started as he walked backwards. "You just get your rest and I'll take yours." He turned for the door.

"Both shifts? You know you can't-wait. What time is it?!" he looked at his wrist. He swore under his breath. "4:30?" he groaned. He rubbed his temples. "Vince, why didn't you try and wake-" "That's just it, Howard," He turned to face the older man. "I've been trying to wake you since 10:00!" he yelled. Then whispered "You wouldn't move."

He had been sitting on the bed again. He pushed Howard back. "Just sleep, alright?" He closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. Vince made his way toward the door.

He couldn't tell if he had said it allowed. "I don't think I'll be sleeping any time soon."

_It was raining._

**Yay! I like this one better short. There's more but I think I'll leave it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Um. Hi. Worked on imagery in dis. If I decide to continue, it pieces together...Hopefully! ^_^' oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vince was running down a thin ally. Only the sound his feet tapping across the asphalt and his haggard breathing. The walls were closing in. They were so close, at one point, He had to shimmy along them. He rushed out of the opening. Bent over, trying to catch his breath. he noticed something strange. It was darker than he remembered. Then again, it wasn't a normal dark.

It was more Ominous; an inky black that swallowed up the stars.

He heard a voice call him, loud and raspy. "Vincent..." It echoed well beyond the surrounding area. He snapped upward, pushing himself as far as possible into the brick.

"Vincent Noir, do you accept the repercussions of your friend?"

He tried to answer but as he did he realized he wasn't breathing. He took a deep breath.

"F-for what? W-what friend?" He squeaked, trying to sound unfrightened.

"The individual, Howard T.J Moon, has been taken into custody for interrupting the dream Harold Boon, causing him to attempt suicide." Vince gasped. _Not Howard. Not _My_ Howard._

"He is now being interrogated as we speak."

That's just great. He thought. He can't handle the slightest bit a pressure. That ain't gonna end well.

"We cannot allow this kind of outrage to upset the natural order. Since the individual was brought here on your accord, his fate and yours will be the same. Now back to my original question: Do you accept the consequences?"

He stood up as straight as he could.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

The voice was silenced by his quick reply.

"For your sake, I hope you've chosen correctly."

The darkness lightened, but only a shade.

Silence.

Vince clutched the sides of his pants, his heart started beating out of his chest. Then, the silence was broken.

"Guilty..."

The answer rang in his ear, stabbing at his heart. With the decision made, his breath was stolen as his body went suddenly weak. He blinked, trying to clear his vision that was decorated by black dots.

A Wall of white appeared in front of him. Vince tried limping a way, sucking in the oxygen that wouldn't come, but the pure whiteness blinded him. He staggered trying to keep his balance. A Beam that resembled a hand reached towards him.

"Vince...It's alright..." A deep, soothing voice called out to him.

Not thinking clearly, his weak arm lifted and took the hand. Then, he collapsed into it.

* * *

A warm, calming sensation filled him as everything disappeared. His mind completely clear of any thoughts. He felt himself slipping away into dark but something strong wrapped around his shoulders and lifted him into something broad.

A chest, he thought as he heard thumping of a heart. He felt something press to his forehead and shallow breaths on his cheeks.  
"My other half. Come back. Please..." He heard the soothing voice say before he was laid down.

He knew that voice but he just couldn't remember...

Droplets hit his cheek. Something dabbed them but they kept getting wet. He tried to wipe them himself but then noticed he cannot move or speak. He cannot even hear his heart...

The 'voice' hoisted him onto its back and started walking.

Vince could hear little whimpers escape the mouth of this stranger and had the urge to nuzzle into their back for comfort.

The constant rhythm of the stranger's walking caused him to slip away slightly. But before he drifted away completely, he felt the hands grip his hips tighter to their body and a flash so bright he saw behind his eyelids.

Then he remembered whose voice it was.

**Review if you please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I always forget to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The characters made by Fieldmouse and Ju-Bar or The Mighty Boosh.**

**(I'm leaving for Syracuse today so I rushed to get this done! Srry to the people I promised to get 'His changed Feelings' done!)****  
****See u Saturday Lace!!!**

**Really long. Sorta. Oh well!****  
****Enjoy! **

Part 2

Vince lurched forward. "Howa-" he almost yelled but his hands flew to his mouth, muffling his outburst.  
He scouted the quiet room for any movement. Howard caught his eye, covered by his sheets. His chest rising and falling slowly and his face expressionless.

Vince maneuvered his legs over the edge of his bed, trying not to make the old mattress creak. He made his way over to the bathroom, yawning and twisting his knotted, silky locks. Then, locked the door and took a long shower.

He stepped out of the bathroom dressed with his hair perfect as usual. It was 10:00.

"Shit," He mumbled.

As he turned back into the bathroom to glance at his hair once more when he noticed the room was still filled with Howard's breathing. Leaning over Howard's bed, he brushed Howard's shoulder with his fingertips.

All of a sudden, his dream came rushing back to him. He hesitated, confused on why he was clutching Howard's arm so tightly, then loosened and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, small eyes," He whispered. "Wake up."

He shook it again, a bit harder. Not even a groan.

_Dead asleep_, Vince concluded. _I'll take the shift. But just this once. _He pulled the blanket over the sleeping maverick's chest and left for the shop.

* * *

He checked the grandfather clock as he sat waiting for customers/reading the Latest _Cheekbone _mag.

11:30.

He walked back up to the flat and glided into the bedroom, nonchalantly. Looking over his shoulder, he realized Howard had not moved from that position. He was breathing heavier now but looked the same.

"Howard," He whispered, nudging him. Nothing.

"Howard," he said in his normal tone. Still nothing. As much as Vince was worried about his friend, this equally pissed him off.

"Howard." His voice raised a little. He poked Howard's cheek a few times.

"Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard!"

He groaned annoyed and stormed out of the room. Instead of sitting around waiting for his mate to wake up, he decided to go to lunch.

Before Locking the Shop's door, he heard light thunder. He grabbed a jacket and umbrella.

_Maybe ill go to that new pub down the road,_ he thought, and he was on his way.

* * *

Because of the 50% off sale at Topshop, he'd stopped in for a scarf but came back with 3 new pairs of silver and black skinnys, 4 cowboy hats, 2 new jackets to customize, and the scarf that reversed into a cape.

He smiled as he twirled next to the counter.

_Ill open in a bit,_ he mused, Seeming to be caught in a trance by the colors of his cape. He twirled some more.

Dizzy from all his spinning, he bumped into the grandfather clock.

1:31.

"Wonder if he's up yet..." he murmured.

He shoved his bags behind the counter and skipped the steps. He peered into the semi-dark room.

_He still hasn't moved..._

Vince walked cautiously over, sitting next to Howard. He laid his hand against the older man's head. It was hot and clammy; slightly hotter than it should've been. Then, suddenly, his temperature sky-rocketed.

He hissed as he cradled his burnt palm_._

_What the...?_

He pressed his index to Howard's head but flinched away the second of contact. Vince sprinted to the kitchen. He flung open the freezer and grabbed the closest tray. He set it on the table and ran for the bathroom. He found an ice pack in the cabinet. He filled it up and stumbled back to the room.

He sat down on the bed again, placing the ice pack on Howard's forehead. He inhaled sharply then slowly exhaled.

Vince stared down at him with mixture of relief and confusion.

Howard's wrist watch read:

3:50.

Vince decided to stay a little longer as he moved the pack to Howard's right cheek, then the left. He removed the ice pack and replaced it with his hand. He felt normal (well, whatever his temperature is now, s'better than before).

He walked to the bathroom once more to empty the pack and took a small cloth with him.

When he returned, Vince noticed that Howard had shifted as he returned, but not much. He sat a little closer as he dabbed the flushed skin making sure it was completely dry.

This seemed oddly familiar to him but...

_He couldn't quite remember..._

He sat there a little longer, not taking his eyes off his sick mate.

Only once, he looked over at the closed window to see droplets of rain. He turned back and placed his hand on Howard's cheek. He ran his thumb over the older man's cheekbone. He never had actually seen Howard sleep so peacefully.

He closed his eyes. The pitter-patter rhythm against the roof was lulling him closer to sleep. It quickened then slowed. Quickened then slowed.

_So soothing; relaxing..._

_"Vince..."_

He stiffened and his eyes snapped open. He looked around, fear twisting in his gut for some reason he can't recall...

_"Vince..."_

He looked down and pulled his hand away, embarrassed.

"Sorry Howard! I didn't..." he trailed off after realizing Howard still hadn't moved- pulled from his hand to begin with- and heard him snore lightly.

"Vince..." he groaned in his heavy slumber. The electro poof blinked in disbelief.

_He's dreaming of me?_ He smiled and kissed the maverick's cheek, lovingly before stepping back towards the door.

* * *

Vince sat back in the red barbershop chair and leaned against his hand, staring out the window again.

As happy as Vince was that Howard dreamed of him just as he dreamed of Howard, he couldn't shake the feeling something- beyond the strange fever- was wrong.

Subconsciously, he wondered to the shop's door. He unlocked it and walked outside.

The streets are quiet and empty of any people.

_Why does this feel so familiar?_

The clouds were gray-white and covering the sky. A drop hit his cheek, shocking him out of his thoughts.

The streets were filling up with people.

* * *

As soon as Vince opened the door, he could hear Howard's breathing; very shallow but very loud.  
Then it accelerated. He was hyperventilating. He started running for the flat. Vince burst through the bedroom door, landing on Howard's bed.

"Vince..." He muttered. "My other half...Come back...Please..." He emphasized the last word.

"I'm here. I'm here," he panted, stroking Howard's shoulder as he sat up.  
"Shh. It's Alright. Shh,"

His strange breathing returned to its regular pattern until Vince pulled away to fix the blanket.

Suddenly, he started spasming violently; his breathing uneven and wild. Vince gripped shoulder, hoping to calm him. This can't be happening. Howard's his reason; his everything. All he ever needed was a friend and he got one. A real one.

His heart is aching from seeing the one person he truly needed writhing in pain. As he grabbed his chest, Howard did the same.

Without Howard, He'd have-

"No reason to live..." the maverick choked.

_No!__  
_  
"HOWARD!"


End file.
